Kingdom Hearts: The Untold Story of Samn Crisis
by Zero1996
Summary: For those of you who have played the KH franchise know that it's possible to have more than one Keyblade bearer and or master, well this is the story of another Keyblade bearer. Samn Crisis gets thrown into the adventure of her dreams as King Mickey gives her the Oathkeeper and leaves her to destiny. First story of my KH saga
1. Chapter 1

Kingdom Hearts

The untold story of Samn Crisis

_My name is A, and I'm going to retell a story that was told to me by Samn Crisis herself. Although keep in mind that this particular story is mainly about a girls dream and how it became her most prized memory._

Our story begins on a Monday as Samn's alarm clock makes that very familiar and mildly annoying beep/buzz sound that it always did every week day at 6 am.

Somewhat startled Samn smacked her alarm, (not really caring if she turned it off or if she hit snooze, just as long as it shut up.), but as she smacked it she got tangled in her sheets and took a bit of a tumble to the floor. Quickly finding her way out of the tangled mess she had somehow gotten herself into, she swore under her breath.

"Damn, I hate mornings especially Monday mornings." Recovering from her very weird and unfulfilling sleep Samn stumbled to the bathroom to relieve herself. After doing so she walked to the kitchen, as she was feeling a bit more awake and she wanted to see what was for lunch today.

A smile crept onto her face as she read Monday's lunch…stuffed crust pizza. It was one of her favorite lunches that they served…it was possible the it was her favorite because they didn't actually make the pizza, as it turned out it came in frozen, but enough about that.

Taking as little time as she could Samn slipped into her favorite denim jeans and a black t-shirt. After that she ran a brush through her slightly tangled mess of light brown hair. With about a half hour of free time she sat on the couch and watched whatever was on until the bus came for her, and by about 7:20 she was on the bus bound for the prison her so called parents called school.

Being mostly a quiet person, (during school hours that is), Samn listened to her ipod on shuffle and watched the small town scenery fly by. As the bus pulled up to its usual drop off spot Samn and the rest of the bus' occupants rose to get off, even though they knew that waiting for them were the shackles of homework and the bars of 45 minute classes. Although, among the prison, Samn had a friend, his name was Maxx Agito.

Maxx and Samn had been friends for as long as she could remember, although her memory only spanned back as far as the age of six when her "parents" adopted her. The reason for this amnesia lies in wait at the beginning of a different tale, farther in the future.

Anyway, as Samn headed to her locker, music calming her mind and becoming more part of her routine every day, Maxx half-jogged-half-walked up to her and made a gesture that Samn new all too well. It was the take-one-ear-bud-out gesture, which she complied to.

"Hey you." Maxx did one of his famous get-Samn-to-smile-grins, but she was too lost in thought to smile. Maxx, being a bit of a chatter box, continued on, "Uh-oh, bummed already?" And just to be more of an annoyance Maxx began to walk in front of Samn, backwards.

"Huh? Bummed? Me? No I'm good." Samn took a look at Maxx who raised an eyebrow.

"Uh-huh. And this has nothing to do with the fact that it's Monday?" This made Samn grin.

"Turn around you're gonna hurt someone." Samn saw the lockers ahead.

Maxx put his hands up in defense. "Yes ma'am." But as he was about to turn around he hit the lockers and fell.

Samn facepalmed and heard a voice from down the hall.

"Y'know, you'd think that after hitting the lockers everyday he'd know that they were there."

Samn turned around to see her friends; Kiki Tigres, Terra Jones, and Vladimir Jones. Kiki was the one who had spoken and Samn noticed that she was in an unusually good mood today. Samn also caught Maxx giving Kiki the bird out of the corner of her eye, which made her smile. They all began to chatter, subject change after subject change until finally the warning bell rang. The friends quickly glanced at each other ultimately understanding what each other was saying and then headed off to class.

Maxx and Samn had the same homeroom and raced each other to it, slowing down each time a teacher was spotted; after all running in the halls was not permitted. They managed to slide into their assigned seats just as the bell rang, signifying the beginning of homeroom. After a few announcements Samn's math teacher, (which is unfortunately is Samn's first class,)began to ramble on about equations and figuring out how to tell how triangles are congruent, but Samn's brain automatically tuned out and focused instead, on her dream.

The first thing was that she remembered was floating in a dark void, not really knowing which way was up and which was down, and when she had called out into the darkness…no one answered.

In a flash Samn was surrounded by light, almost swallowed by it. _Although_, she thought,_ maybe being swallowed by the light isn't so bad, it's slightly blinding, but I can live with this._

Samn closed her eyes almost enjoying the warmth of the light, but then the light dimmed an as she opened her eyes she was no longer floating, but laying on the ground in what seemed like a field of grass, looking up at a cloudless blue sky. Curiosity struck her as she began to sit up and then as she proceeded to stand. For as far as Samn could see there was nothing but grassland and she was alone.

Not really knowing which way she should head, Samn just began to walk, but the farther she got, the more her vision began to fog. Thinking it was her eyes, she began to rub them frantically, but it wasn't them. A second thought came to her mind as raindrops began to hit around and on her. Not wanting to get wet Samn began to run, but she quickly got tired and surrendered to the rain.

A chill found its way up her spine. Samn sensed that she was no longer alone and turned around slowly. There standing in the rain, was Mickey Mouse. Not believing it, Samn rubbed her eyes, but Mickey didn't move.

After a few silent moments Mickey outstretched his hand. Samn leaned in a bit and watched as something shimmered and appeared. To Samn it looked like some sort of weapon, but she wasn't completely sure. Mickey placed the weapon atop of both his hands and walked over to her, silently urging her to take it.

"Is this…for me?" Samn asked quietly, Mickey only nodded.

Feeling a bit nervous she reached out and took the weapon.

"Let the Keyblade show you the way. You are not alone in this venture. Find the boy who also carries the key to unlocking the door to the light, it is your destiny." As Mickey spoke he began to disappear and by the time he was done Samn was alone with the "Keyblade" resting in her hand.

Samn busied herself with finding the true meaning of her dream the rest of the day, making a few rests to recover her brain or because her attention was forced on a different subject. Soon Samn found herself in her last period of the day, which lucky for her, was studyhall. Usually Samn used this free period to do homework, but she was too distracted to work on math. Instead, she found it much more relaxing to draw.

When she was done she couldn't believe her eyes. It was Sora, from Kingdom Hearts. She knew it right away because it was a game she played all too often. Despite studyhall being a place of silence; Maxx who always sat behind Samn looked over her shoulder.

"Wow, who _is_ that?"

"His name…is Sora."


	2. Chapter 2

**Traverse Town, Sora, and a whole 'lotta bad news**

On the bus Samn found herself very much alone. Even Maxx the chatter box didn't talk to her, but she didn't mind. She was too busy with her music and mysterious dream. _A Keyblade was given to me….does that mean I'm a Keyblade bearer? No, that's impossible, right?_

The bus driver slammed on the break and Samn's face hit the seat in front of her making any previous thought vanish, this was her stop.

Samn went to bed that night hoping that within her dreams she would find the answer, but that wasn't the case. Being a pretty sound sleeper Samn was a bit shocked when she woke up and her alarm wasn't having a spazz attack like it usually did. She was even more shocked to find that is was midnight. Something was up…Samn jumped out of bed, put some clothes on, and ran a brush through her hair before running out the door with a small messenger bad in hand.

As soon as her shoes hit the ground outside she stopped dead in her tracks. Up in the sky where the moon should have been was Kingdom Hearts. Not the door to Kingdom Hearts, but the giant heart moon.

"Holy shit…" Samn could barely breathe, but then something moved in the bushes causing her attention to change. Something jumped out of the bush causing her to fall backwards. "A heartless!" Samn could barely believe her eyes; a shadow heartless was digging at the ground in front of her. She was thinking about touching it, but then it decided it was one of the worst ideas she had ever had. So in a second attempt at a good idea Samn quickly ran for the road. Although she didn't get very far before something tripped her. Looking back she saw that the shadow heartless from before had grabbed onto her leg and tripped her. Knowing that the heartless wasn't screwing around, Samn kicked it and kept running until she fell once again, but this time into a hole of darkness.

"Hey, you okay?" Said a rough voice from within the darkness. Samn opened her eyes to a blurry image, but after a second it became clear that it was Leon.

Samn rubbed the back of her head in confusion. "Leon?"

"Yeah, that's me. How did you know?"

Samn contemplated telling him that this world was actually a videogame and was turned into a super awesome manga series but breaking the fourth wall like that would be destroying the entire balance of all the worlds and sending everything into oblivion, so in her mind it would be best to play along and protect the balance.

"Wh-where am I?" She asked instead.

Leon seemed to shrug it off. "In Traverse Town." His curt reply sent a shiver down her spine.

"Really, Traverse Town huh?" Samn looked around and immediately recognized her surroundings, but wished that she had at least brought a map or the manga…Wait! Her bag, she usually kept her books in it for reference. Quickly realizing it was no longer around her shoulder she frantically scanned the plaza for it, but it was nowhere in sight. With a sigh she looked back at Leon who was smiling. "What?"

"Looking for this" Leon pulled the bag from behind his back.

Samn tried her best to contain her joy. "Yes! Where did you find it?" Leon tossed the bag to her and looked at her with a quizzical expression.

"Next to you on the ground over there." Leon pointed to where Samn had woken up.

"You didn't look in it did you?" She asked; praying that Leon hadn't.

"It was tempting, but, no, I didn't." Samn smiled at him, even with his brooding he was still a good guy. "Hey; listen I'm looking for someone with a key, so if you spot them come find me." Samn smiled again, nodded, and then watched Leon walk away.

Hoping that she hadn't removed the manga from her bag, Samn began to look for them. Within second she had all four of the original Kingdom Hearts manga in her hand. They were like mini maps, or strategy guides if you will. Never the less she was really glad she had them.

Being a bit confused and not remembering much of the beginning of the first game Samn flipped through the first few pages. The books showed that Sora was still unconscious behind the item shop. Surely he would awaken soon so Samn popped a squat on the steps and thought about how she got here.

She had gone through her daily routine, went to school, went to bed at a decent time, but had woken up at midnight only to fall into a pit of darkness. Deciding that she hated the Heartless (no matter how adorable the pure-bloods could be) for dragging her down into the darkness, she made a silent oath to do whatever she must to defeat the heartless and whatever else got in the way. Unfortunately this decisions would later come back to haunt her, but that's in the future.

Being rather deep into her thoughts Samn didn't notice the boy and dog that were walking up to her until the boy spoke.

"Hey; do you know where I am?"

Startled out of her thoughts Samn smiled at the boy. "I was told this place is called Traverse Town." Something shimmered in the boys hand and caught her attention. "What's that?"

"Oh this?" The boy brought the weapon up to his eye level. "It's my keyblade."

Realization struck Samn head on and she felt like a dumb ass. So she did what anyone would do in this situation; change the friggin subject.

"That's neat; I'm Samn by the way." She kindly outstretched her hand to him even though she was still sitting down.

"My name is Sora."

In the back of Samn's mind two words rang loud and clear.

_I Know_


End file.
